


There's a Noodle in my Boot-le

by preetkiran1016



Series: Of Cowboys and Dragons [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hanzo is McTired, Like.....so bad, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Snake in my boot, Udon is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preetkiran1016/pseuds/preetkiran1016
Summary: Jesse met Hanzo’s gaze, mouth splitting into a wolfish grin.Oh no.Hanzo just wants to sleep in, is that really to much to ask?Ft. Sassy noodle dragon and an oblivious cowboy





	There's a Noodle in my Boot-le

If there was one thing that Hanzo was sure of, it was that waking up early willingly was the most heinous offense he could think of. Of course, those who chose to rise with the sun were welcome to it; he just assumed they were mad to waste time that could be spent sleeping with watching the sunrise or other such inane nonsense.

As it was, the life of a Yakuza oyabun and later a hired assassin left little choice in the matter. So Hanzo would rise before the sun, day in and day out, cursing the gods all the while.

It was only upon joining Overwatch that he was truly able to discover the joys of sleeping in. Had Genji lead with that point when inviting Hanzo to join the ragtag group, he would’ve followed him immediately.

A beam of light fell across his face, and Hanzo groaned, curling deeper into the blankets as the world came into existence, still blurry around the edges as he attempted to force himself back to sleep. Belatedly, he noted how empty the bed was. Jesse was an abhorrent ‘early riser’, and no matter what trick Hanzo pulled, the cowboy always managed to be up and functional before him.

It was  _ frustrating. _

“Hey there sleepin’ beauty. Think it's time to join the livin’?” A thick drawl cut through the haze, and Hanzo cracked a single eye open, glaring up at his fiancé as best as a man could while still half asleep. “Figured I'd go make ya somethin’ to eat, considerin’ we’ve got nothin’ to do all day. Any requests?”

“For the sun to turn off.” He snapped, burying himself deeper in the covers as McCree laughed, the deep, rich sound settling Hanzo’s sour mood slightly. “And pancakes.”

“Anything for my honeybee.” Jesse hummed, Stetson already covering damp hair. It looked ridiculous paired with a  black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. “You seen my black boots around, hun?”

_ God, he loved this man _ .

“Under the bed.” He said, relaxing into the sheets. His tattoo stirred, Soba shifting restlessly before settling. Udon seemed to already be out; Hanzo huffed, unwilling to track down an errant dragon so early in the morning. He could hear Jesse shuffling, the man bending over to squint under the bed with a muffled curse.

McCree’s shout of joy snapped Hanzo from his thoughts. He tossed the covers off enough to expose his face, glaring at the man. Jesse winced, pressing a kiss to his forehead as an apology before shifting away to pull on said boot. Hanzo rolled his eyes before closing them yet again, a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips as his cowboy grabbed for the matching boot.

A yelp, loud hissing, and a crash startled Hanzo; sitting up faster than a jackrabbit, he tensed as his eyes darted around the room for a possible attacker before his eyes fell to the floor.

Udon was hissing, fangs snapping while his claws gripped the leather of a boot he’d been napping in. Jesse laid there, sprawled on his back, eyes wide and confused as he stared at the dragon before looking up at Hanzo. He gestured with his hand at the scene, as if to say, ‘Can you believe this?’

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, shoulders slumping as the tension bled into humor. “Is there something wrong, Jesse?” He asked, struggling to hide a smile as the cowboy sputtered.

“Nope.” The cowboy eventually said, pushing himself on his elbows, glaring up at the dragon who clearly unwilling to give up his new bed. Jesse met Hanzo’s gaze, mouth splitting into a wolfish grin.

_ Oh no. _

“Hanzo — ”

_ He wouldn’t. _

“Do not — ”

“There’s a noodle in my boot-le.”

The silence that followed was soul-crushing. Hanzo groaned, pressing his face to his hands in defeat. 

“ _ Why _ am I marrying you.”

“Well, I reckon’ it's for my charm,” Jesse laughed, wisely choosing to give up on the boots before pulling on a suspiciously familiar pair of pink slippers instead. He leaned over, stealing a kiss before escaping the room. Udon chirped, looking up at Hanzo with a tilt of the head, the man collapsing against the mattress with an audible ‘ _ fwump _ ’.

If Jesse didn't return within the half hour, Hanzo thought, smiling as he rolled over and burrowed his head under the covers again in a vain attempt to block out the sun; he’d suffer the couch for a week.

Such foolishness couldn't go unpunished, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've seen a lot of fics where Hanzo is the early riser, and I thought....no. I hope you enjoyed reading this bit of fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Shout out to my lovely betas, who I've probably driven mad with my insanity. And the biggest thank you to my girlfriend, who's random musing gave birth to the title, and thus the fic was born. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ preetkiran1016


End file.
